Emma's Epic Wedding
by thraxbaby
Summary: Things get quite entertaining at Emma's wedding - SwanQueen endgame


Emma felt like butterflies were having a rave in her stomach. She was beyond nervous. Today was her wedding day, and she was three minutes away from marrying the love of her life. Before she knew it, the music started up and the doors opened to start the processional. The flower girl, little Alexandra, and the ring bearer, Neal, went first, followed by the groomsmen escorting the bridesmaids. Henry was the Best Man, of course, and was paired with Ruby, then came Ashley and Sean, then Belle and Gold. Bella begged to let them have her husband escort her and they begrudgingly agreed. Then, it was the bride's turn.

Emma looked stunning in a simple white gown, decorated with a little silver beading, but otherwise quite plain. It suited her, however, and she still looked like the princess she was born to be. David escorted his daughter down the aisle with watery eyes, but a proud smile. His little girl was getting married! He only wished he'd known her all her life, was able to scare away the monsters under her bed and kiss her boo-boos better. But at this moment, he was grateful. There, at the altar, stood Killian who, for once, didn't smell of rum. David handed Emma to Killian, but not before giving him a look. Killian gave him a nervous smile.

The ceremony started, going smoothly. Neal didn't throw a tantrum like he did every time they practiced and Alexandra was a little lady and stayed quiet. Then came those words:

"If anyone here has any objections to this couple getting married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The doors to the church burst open and there stood Regina, clad in her Evil Queen gear - black dress, black leather leggings, dangerous high heeled boots, and dramatic makeup.

"I have an objection." Regina announced, her steps echoing in the now silent church.

"Regina!" Killian stepped forward, drawing a sword he had strapped to his hip. "You will not stop this wedding!"

"Oh, I think I will, dear. Emma is _not_ going to marry a filthy pirate." Regina replied. She conjured a sword of her own.

"You think you can stop us?" Killian asked.

"I know I can." She slashed forward, their swords clashing. Killian fought fiercely, but Regina got the upper hand. She was able to push him back and down to the ground. David then stepped up with his own sword raised. Regina, not even breaking a sweat, fought him as well. David put up much more of a fight, but Regina won this battle as well. Then she stepped up to Emma.

The Queen and the bride stared each other down. The audience were holding their breath, unsure what was to happen next.

"Miss Swan," Regina said in her alluring, sensual voice. "You should know the pirate is no good for you. Rumor has it, he prefers to 'bat for the other team'... as do I." The audience erupted in whispers, most likely asking their friends if they knew about this new bit of information. "...And I know you do, as well." Regina waved her hand and a ring appeared in her hand.

"Emma Swan, will you become Mrs. Swan-Mills and marry me?" Emma's straight face finally fell and she grinned.

"You know it, babe." Emma answered with a smirk. Regina was then surrounded by purple smoke. Her black Evil Queen getup transformed into a beautiful white wedding gown, complete with a blusher veil. The brides smiled at each other. The audience was confused. They looked to Hook and David, who were now standing to the side, smiling at the brides. Then they realized this was all planned.

* * *

 _"No, I just want a simple wedding." Emma Swan said. She was excited to be marrying Regina, but her mother seemed to be overexcited and kept giving suggestions as if she was planning the wedding for some Hollywood celebrity, instead of the Mayor and Sheriff of Storybrooke._

 _"I agree." Regina said. "Over-the-top weddings are definitely not our style. I think we should go for elegant, but simple." Emma had been looking up wedding things on her phone and Regina noticed her laughing._

 _"Hey, Regina. Imagine if we did this for our wedding?" She showed Regina her phone, where a video was playing. Two people in armor were sword fighting in the middle of a church. Emma meant it as a joke, but upon looking up at Regina, she could tell her fiance_ _é was seriously considering it._

 _"Really?" Emma asked._

 _"It's not a bad idea."_

 _"Who are you and what have you done with Regina?" Emma stared at her_ _fiance_ _é in surprise._

 _"Just imagine: you standing at the altar, about to get married, when the Evil Queen shows up."_

 _"Didn't you do that for my wedding?" Snow frowned._

 _"Yes, but this time, I'm promising a happy ending instead of ruining one." Emma smiled at her_ _fiance_ _é. Regina smiled back, her eyes filled with nothing but love._

* * *

"Do you, Regina, take Emma as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Emma, take Regina as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emma launched forward and kissed Regina's plump lips. Regina held Emma close as she kissed her back. The crowd cheered and Emma and Regina walked down the aisle, arm in arm, to the place where the reception would be held. They both sent a look at each other, both incredibly happy that their plan had gone down perfectly and was well received.

Their reception was to be held in a field by Zelena's old cabin. Tables and a a dance floor were set up and the trees were strung with fairy lights. Everyone would enjoy good food and music and have fun. And the happy couple couldn't wait til they all saw the first dance...


End file.
